La petite fille à son papa
by Olympe Maxime
Summary: Les réflexions d'un papa suite à une découverte troublante. Oneshot, mention de Yuri, postPoudlard


**Titre :** La petite fille à son papa

**Auteur :** Olympe Maxime

**Rating :** PG (sage, très sage moi…) ou K+

**Pairing :** aucun qui a de l'importance

**Disclaimers :** Rien à moi… Tout à JKR. Je me permets de lui emprunter quelques personnages l'instant d'un one-shot sans prétention. Je promets de lui rendre avant minuit ce soir.

**A/N :** Un petit quelque chose qui me trottait dans la tête depuis un moment déjà… En espérant que cela vous plaira et que c'est quelque peu réaliste… Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas un papa moi ! lol

* * *

**_Titre : La petite fille à son papa_**

* * *

Comment un père est sensé réagir après une telle découverte ? Dois-je faire comme si je n'avais rien vu, comme si rien de ce dont j'ai été témoin n'est pas réalité ? Dois-je nier, la vérité ? Dois-je renier ce que mes yeux ont vu ? C'est ma fille par Merlin !

Comment je dois acter près d'elle ? Dois-je être un père compréhensif ? Un paternel à l'esprit obtus et tenter de la dissuader de s'engager sur cette pente ? Dois-je ignorer le problème et ne réagir que si cela devient public ? Ou au contraire, faire tout en mon pouvoir pour éviter que l'on sache ?

Elle est ma seule fille, mon unique enfant. Elle est ma fierté, ma raison de vivre, en dehors de sa mère bien entendu… Je croyais que nous étions proches, que notre relation était meilleure que celle qu'entretiennent les autres parents avec leur progéniture. Je croyais qu'elle se sentirait à l'aise de venir me consulter, me parler de ses petits problèmes, ses espoirs, ses joies et ses peines… Je voulais ce genre de relation avec ma fille. Je croyais fermement jusqu'à hier que c'est ce que j'avais réussi à installer entre nous. Comme je me trompais !

Oh, bien sûr, elle a toujours été plus près de moi que de sa mère. Quelque chose à voir avec le complexe d'Œdipe ou quelque chose du genre, du moins selon l'opinion d'Hermione. Et comme tout le monde sait qu'Hermione à toujours raison, j'y ai cru également. Je peux bien l'avouer, j'en étais fier également. Pour une des rares fois dans ma vie, j'étais supérieur à ma douce et tendre moitié, j'étais le confident, l'épaule sur laquelle pleurer de ma fille. J'étais celui qui l'écoutait, qui l'encourageait, qui la comprenait.

Alors pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas cru bon venir me parler de ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi a-t-elle préféré garder un tel secret ? Ne me fait-elle plus confiance ? Aie-je perdu ce lien qui m'était si cher avec ma fille ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je découvre le tout par accident ? N'avait-elle pas le courage de me dire la vérité de vive voix ? Et si je ne l'avais pas découvert, m'en aurait-elle seulement jamais parlé ?

Il a fallu que je rendre une visite surprise à mon unique fille, à son dortoir de la nouvelle université magique, pour découvrir qu'elle entretenait depuis quelques temps déjà apparemment, une relation amoureuse avec UNE AUTRE FILLE !

Attention, je ne suis pas homophobe et je n'ai pas l'esprit étroit au point de croire qu'il s'agit d'une maladie, d'un pêché, d'une abomination… Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas contagieux, que ce n'est pas une réaction à un ensorcellement de magie noire ou toutes autres raisons stupides et niaises que quelques sorciers évoquent parfois pour expliquer les relations peu communes de leur progéniture. Par Merlin ! Mon frère Charlie est gay et je ne l'ai pas renié ! Mes comportements envers lui sont les mêmes et resteront toujours les mêmes…

Depuis toujours, Hermione et moi avons élevé notre fille dans la tolérance et le respect (à l'exception des Serpentards, je n'arriverai jamais à leur faire confiance totalement à eux…). Alors pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue s'ouvrir à moi plus tôt ? Je ne peux assurer comment j'aurais réagi mais je ne l'aurais certainement pas repoussée ou reniée par Morgane et toutes les fées ! Elle est et restera toujours ma fille, mon petit bébé…

Mon petit bébé qui a vingt-et-un ans et qui est en relation avec une autre sorcière, étudiant dans la même faculté magique. Jamais je ne pourrai cesser d'aimer mon enfant, il n'y a rien qu'elle ne pourrait faire sur cette terre qui me ferait reconsidérer mon amour pour elle. Mais comment un père est sensé réagir après cela ?

Je me suis imaginé moult de fois, le jour où je la conduirais jusqu'à l'autel, la donnant à un jeune homme bien qui l'aimerait et qu'elle aimerait en retour. J'ai tellement imaginé les petits-enfants qu'elle me donnerait que j'entends parfois leurs rires dans la maison lorsque tout est silencieux. Je peux presque les voir courir dans l'escalier ou excités devant le sapin à Noël. Combien de fois j'ai rêvé à une famille unie et soudée comme la nôtre pour ma petite fille ?

Quand le mot se passera que ma fille est… est… je n'arrive même pas à prononcer le mot dans ma tête ! Lorsque l'on apprendra qu'elle est lesbienne… Voilà… Que va-t-il advenir d'elle ? Je veux bien croire que la communauté est plus ouverte, plus tolérante sur le sujet, mais il restera toujours des esprits obtus pour dénigrer, juger et même mal traiter les gens à l'orientation sexuelle différente. Je ne pourrais plus protéger mon petit bébé ! Je ne pourrai pas empêcher les mauvaises langues de déblatérer. Je ne pourrai pas être toujours là pour empêcher les autres de la blesser. Comment je suis sensé vivre avec ça ? En sachant que je ne peux rien faire pour elle ? Que je ne pourrai qu'assister à distance, impuissant, aux médisances, aux attaques et aux calomnies ?

Si elle n'a pas eu foi en moi pour s'ouvrir avant maintenant à moi, aura-t-elle le réflexe de venir chercher du réconfort dans les bras de son père ? À quoi vais-je servir à présent ? Mon petit bébé s'engage dans une voix où je ne peux l'accompagner à chacun de ses pas. Oh ! Je sais bien, je suis père poule, on me le dit assez souvent. Hermione la première ! Ce n'est pas comme si je refusais que ma petite fille grandisse et devienne une femme. Ce n'est pas comme si je voudrais l'empêcher de tracer son propre chemin et de trébucher sur ses propres obstacles comme chaque adulte doit le faire. C'est plutôt que je suis complètement impuissant. Je ne peux rien pour elle. Je ne pourrai l'aider. Je ne pourrai la protéger.

Et puis… Il y a la question de : qui est cette autre fille ? Est-ce une fille bien ? Est-ce une profiteuse qui ne cherche qu'un peu de gloire mal placée en fréquentant la fille de deux vétérans de la deuxième guerre ? Est-ce une fille qui aime vraiment ma Judith, mon bébé ? Est-ce qu'elle lui brisera le cœur lorsqu'un autre jupon passera dans son champ de vision ? Est-ce qu'elle saura aimer ma petite fille comme elle le mérite réellement ? Je ne sais rien de cette fille. Si ça se trouve, ce n'est qu'une pimbêche espérant profiter des relations de notre famille.

Plusieurs fois déjà, Hermione m'a remis sur le nez qu'il n'y aurait jamais quelqu'un d'assez bien pour ma Judith à mes yeux. Même si j'ai beau nier et crier haut et fort que c'est faux, dans le fond, il y a un peu de vérité dans son propos. Personne ne sera à la hauteur de ma petite fille, jamais complètement du moins. Mais n'est-ce pas ainsi pour tous les pères lorsqu'il est question de leur fille ?

Je crois que ce qui me blesse le plus dans cette situation, c'est que ma fille, mon trésor, mon rayon de soleil, n'ait pas eu suffisamment confiance en moi pour m'en parler avant que je ne découvre tout en interrompant une session _intime_. J'étais arrêté lui porter quelques plats cuisinés par sa grand-mère Molly. Elle ne m'attendait pas, je ne m'étais pas annoncé, voulant lui faire une surprise. La surprise c'est moi qui l'eut en entant, sans frapper (je sais, pas très correct pour un papa mais j'étais tellement heureux à l'idée de la revoir) dans sa chambre, à la faculté. Je suis resté-là, comme un imbécile, la bouche ouverte, les yeux ronds, les mains pleines des petits plats de ma mère, pendant qu'elles cherchaient à se couvrir avec la première chose qui leur tombait sous la main. Lorsque j'ai repris mes esprits, Judith était devant moi, enveloppée dans l'un des draps de son lit avec un air de cerf pris dans les phares d'une voiture moldue. Elle a cherché à toucher mon épaule. Par réflexe, j'ai esquivé la caresse. Elle a mal compris ma réaction et j'ai pris conscience de l'étendue de la blessure que je venais d'infliger inconsciemment à ma fille en plantant mon regard dans le sien. J'étais perdu, confus et blessé également. J'ai déposé les plats sur sa table de travail, salué ma fille d'un geste de la tête, ma bouche refusant de formuler un traître mot, et j'ai quitté.

Pas la chose la plus intelligente et songé que j'ai accompli, je sais bien. Cependant, j'avais besoin de réfléchir, de tenter de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Et me voilà, près de vingt-quatre heures plus tard, toujours aussi confus et indécis.

Trois petits coups frappés à la porte de mon atelier, le lieu où je me réfugie lorsque j'ai besoin d'être seul. Sans doute Hermione qui s'inquiète, qui vient chercher une réponse quelconque à mon comportement. Je ne suis pas prêt à m'ouvrir à ma femme. Je l'aime comme un fou, je l'ai toujours aimé et l'aimerai toujours… Cependant, je dois d'abord comprendre ce qui se passe dans ma tête avant d'en discuter avec elle. Je dois d'abord être certain de comment réagir. J'ouvre donc la porte, un peu sèchement, j'y peu rien, c'est plus fort que moi. Devant moi, une copie conforme de ce qu'était Hermione à vingt ans, à l'exception de la couleur des cheveux. Judith est une vraie Weasley, une rousse, tout comme moi, mais pour le reste, c'est un clone de sa mère.

« Papa… Pouvons-nous parler ? »

* * *

A/N : voilà, un autre essai pour augmenter un peu le nombre d'histoires traitant d'homosexualité sans vulgarité et avec réalisme (j'espère avoir réussi... vous en pensez quoi ?) Oh ! Et s'il y a des papas qui ont vécu ce genre de situation et qui lisent mon histoire (je rêve en couleurs là non ? lol), n'hésitez pas à me donner vos commentaires !


End file.
